Digital World
The is a fictional world featured in the Digimon . The Digital World, sometimes abbreviated as "Digi-World", is a world that exists parallel to Earth which has an intimate link to the data on Earth's s. Overview According to Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, the Digital World's beginnings can be traced to the early , with the activation of the Atanasoff–Berry Computer—the first computer—which laid the basic foundations of the world. Subsequently, the first patented computer ENIAC was activated and proceeded to build upon those foundations, shaping the Digital World. Over the ensuing years through the growth of electronic communications on Earth the Digital World continued to expand, even after the ABC and ENIAC were shut down. There are multiple alternate reality incarnations of the Digital World, each one running parallel with the multiple Earths existing in the . The different Digimon anime series are set in separate Digital Worlds. The basic , locations, and inhabitants of Digital World appear in each though the individual , origins, and histories vary greatly. Similarities between these various Digital Worlds exist, however. They all basically parallel Earth's features. There are continents, islands, deserts, mountains, oceans, and almost all other kinds of terrain one finds on the of Earth. However, as data is easy to modify and considering that the Digital World is made up of data the features of any particular area of the Digital World are subject to immediate, and drastic alteration at any time. For example, a gigantic mountain can be formed in moments or portions of islands can be scattered across a sea with ease. The true of the Digital World makes it a frequent target of attack from humans with ill intentions. Although ordinary animals are known to exist in at least some of the Digital Worlds, the dominant of all realities are Digimon. Digimon are creatures also made of data. It is possible for Digimon to travel to the Real World, what humans call Earth though this requires the opening of some sort of dimensional wormhole in either the Digital World or Real World. Most of humanity does not know of the Digital World's existence. The few humans that do either some aspect of the original version or were summoned by a Digimon or other digital being. On rare occasions, however, a wormhole or portal can appear on Earth allowing people unknowing of the Digital World to enter it. TV Series Digimon Adventure, Adventure 02, and Adventure tri. manipulated DigiCode in Digimon Adventure.]] The Digital World featured in Digimon Adventure and its sequels Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure tri. This incarnation of the Digital World runs closely parallel to two other dimensions. One is a kaleidoscopic world of dreams that possesses the power to transform beliefs into reality and the other is a "world of darkness", the grim and foreboding Dark Ocean that has the ability to make the darker thoughts of others come to life. The Digital World is tied very closely to these two worlds and has absorbed a fraction of the former's power to bring thoughts to life; this power, combined with the data of the Digital World gave life to human thoughts, dreams, spiritual beliefs and myths in the form of Digimon. As explained by Gennai the reason why the Digital World has primitive and modern things is because of data deleted from the Real World. For example, if someone were to create a construction project but had to shut it down and delete it for good that data would be sent to the Digital World and the construction project would continue to build there. In this universe Digimon life is cyclical. When a Digimon reaches the end of their life, the data which makes up their body disperses, only to reform at Primary Village where it takes the form of a . The eggs are tended by and hatch out into baby Digimon so that the Digimon can live their lives over again, ad infinitum. There is some evidence to suggest that the data of evil Digimon does not reform at Primary Village, but rather is sent to the world of darkness. Many locations in this Digital World are named after s and . For example, the two continents of the Digital World are named Folder Continent and Server Continent. File Island is a key location in this Digital World, home to Primary Village and a form of nexus point for the world's data. Several decades before the events of the series, and his came to the Digital World from beyond the Wall of Fire, causing the Digital World to become warped in both space and time. To defeat this being the original five DigiDestined, including Maki Himekawa and Daigo Nishijima were chosen and brought to the Digital World. Their Digimon were able to defeat the Dark Masters and fend off Apocalymon, becoming the in the process. The children's legend was famed throughout the Digital World with temples erected to their memories and a prophecy made stating that a new generation would arise when the Digital World would need them again, while their Digimon became the guardians of the four regions of the Digital World— in particular being the guardian of the Eastern region, where most of the Japanese DigiDestined's adventures take place. When Apocalymon eventually returned to the Digital World and his Dark Masters sealed away the Harmonious Ones, a new group of eight children were selected to become the new DigiDestined. They were transported to the Digital World, and as a result of their eventual victory over Apocalymon, the flow of time in the Digital World was re-synchronized with Earth time. In Digimon Adventure 02, the dimensional balance of the Digital World came under threat when the human Yukio Oikawa—possessed by the digital ghost of the evil —used agents such as the Digimon Emperor, , and to erect huge black obelisks known as Control Spires around the Digital World, destabilizing all reality around it so he could gain access to it. The culmination of this plan resulted in the revelation of the Digital World's existence to the world at large; twenty-five years after these events all humans have a Digimon partner. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers features a very different Digital World from that depicted in the first two Digimon series. In the earliest stages of its existence, this incarnation of the Digital World was little more than a barren desert. As it grew alongside the Earth's communications network, however, it evolved and changed in dynamic ways, with more and more "layers" coming into existence over the top of the old ones. The lowest layer is the original desert plain, and the highest is the home of the four that rule the Digital World. In between lie many small miniverses, self-contained environments specially suited to the Digimon that live there, including (but not limited to) an area of clouds and clockwork; a warped, black-and-white town; an area of forests, lakes and rivers; and a world entirely composed of water. Random packets of discarded data often roam the Digital World like s and can be used to help repair and heal injured Digimon. Although the Digital World has both night and day, there is no transitional period between the two with darkness instantly sweeping across the world like a sheet. Visible in the sky no matter what plain it is viewed from is a pulsing globe of code and light, which represent the Earth—from it emanate data streams, vast columns of energy which reach into the Digital World and manipulate its digital matter, physical representations of acts performed on computers across the world. Should an individual be caught in a data stream they will be swept into it and deposited elsewhere on any of the Digital World's potential planes. Between Earth and the Digital World is a warped region of interdimensional space where reality is constantly in flux and defined only by the perceptions of individuals passing through it. Digimon are, in fact not native to this Digital World, having been created by a group of teenage computer programmers in the late 1980s as an experiment into the development of artificial intelligence. When the project was shut down due to a lack of funds their primitive digital lifeforms accidentally found their way into the Digital World where they began to grow and evolve. One of the programmers, Shibumi observed this and wrote an algorithm that allowed the Digimon to evolve beyond their original specifications and truly become individual lifeforms. Four Digimon in particular evolved into especially powerful forms and became the aforementioned Digimon Sovereigns. The Digital World does have native lifeforms, however, in the form of DigiGnomes, the first form of artificial life who evolved from the matter of the Digital World itself before the Digimon. The DigiGnomes tend to the welfare of the Digital World and have mysterious powers that allow them to grant the wishes of others. Another definitive feature of this Digital World is that any Digimon that dies is dead indefinitely. While in other Digital Worlds the death of a Digimon usually results in an infinite cycle of rebirth, Digimon in this Digital World are turned into data upon their deaths. In most cases this data is absorbed or "loaded" by other Digimon in order to power up or digivolve. However, this is contradictory to Rika Nonaka's claim that Digimon return to where they came from after their death. While conducting secret information-gathering on the network the Japanese organization Hypnos became aware of the existence of the Digital World and Digimon which they dubbed Wild Ones, a term used in the Matrix Evolution theme song of Tamers as well as the opening theme of Frontier. Sometime after this Digimon began to appear in the real world, possibly due to Hypnos's inadvertent creation of a "weak spot" in the borders between the worlds with the use of the , a program designed to send errant Digimon back to Digital World or erase their data from the Real World. Digimon materialize on Earth through a process known as "Bio-Emerging," which begins when the barrier between the worlds is temporarily sundered to allow their passage through. The interaction of the two dimensions creates Digital Fields—small gray banks which allow Digimon to false proteins and convert themselves into physical forms after interacting with Earth's . These Digital Fields can appear in random locations instantaneously and often with little warning. In addition to Hypnos and the original programmers the Monster Makers, initially the only humans to be aware of Digimon and the Digital World are a small group of children known as Tamers. These Tamers had been chosen by the DigiGnomes to become partners with Digimon and the creatures had used Shibumi's algorithm to bond human and Digimon together as partners via the D-Power. However, with the progression of the series and the increase in Digimon activity on Earth escalating from small skirmishes between the Tamers and single Digimon (with little to no damage to the Tamers' home city) to more devastating occurrences and eventually a massive, city-devastating battle with the and finally the full-scale invasion of the D-Reaper the existence of Digimon and the Digital World eventually became public knowledge. Digimon Frontier The Digital World of Digimon Frontier is divided into ten regions, each one representative of one of the world's ten elements—Flame, Light, Ice, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Wood, Water, Steel and Darkness. A massive network of train tracks crisscross the planet with a terminal in each region, allowing the train-like Digimon Trailmon to ferry passengers from one region to the next. The most distinguishing feature of the Digital World is that everything exists in the form of fractal code—the "command code" for any data. Fractal code is usually hidden, but once it is either uncovered or has its key taken, it can be "digitized", which in turn "unlocks" the data of the item or individual in question, allowing it to be manipulated. In most cases, this leads to the data being absorbed—an action frequently perpetrated by the villains of the series. Conversely, if the Fractal Code is "rendered", it restores the data to its intended shape and form and "locks" it back into place. If a Digimon has their fractal code scanned but their data is not completely absorbed, then it will reconfigure itself into a , which then transports itself to the , where, after being tended by , it will hatch out into a new baby Digimon and start its life over again. In ancient times, the Digital World was wracked by a massive war between the human- and beast-type Digimon. It was then that the angel Digimon, , appeared and brought the war to an end, leading to a period of peace. However, Lucemon eventually grew corrupted and became a tyrannical ruler, prompting the emergence of ten great who embodied the ten elements. After a mighty battle the Ten Legendary Warriors were able to defeat Lucemon and imprisoned him in the deep within the center of the Digital World. This particular Digital World is also orbited by three Digital Moons—Red Moon, Yellow Moon, and Blue Moon. At least two of the Digital Moons are inhabited: the Blue Moon has the Moon Base and the Yellow Moon contains the remnants of the . Digital Monster X-Evolution Digital Monster X-Evolution is a stand-alone movie independent of any anime series though it features the same Digital World depicted in Digimon Chronicle and Digimon D-Cyber. This is a region of subspace created by the host computer Yggdrasill when the original Digital World reached maximum capacity. It is divided into three Terminals which represent the Digital World's primitive, modern, and futuristic regions. Urd Terminal is an area of volcanoes and jungles inhabited by Ancient- and Dinosaur-type Digimon, Skuld Terminal is an area of cities and factories inhabited by Cyborg- and Machine-type Digimon and Verdandi Terminal is a temperate area inhabited by "normal" Digimon. Traveling between these layers effectively travels through time, and so the three layers together are known as the Chronicle Layer System. This setup allows Digimon to evolve without accumulating data in the host computer. When the original Digital World reached maximum capacity, the Digital Hazard began, setting in motion the destruction of the Digital World. Yggdrasill initiated Project Ark, in which he would delete the excess data using the X-Program, and transfer a small amount of selected Digimon to the New Digital World. However, many Digimon developed an immunity to the virus known as the X-Antibody which not only allowed them to survive, but in fact increased their power. These X-Digimon traveled to the New Digital World on their own, and in response, Yggdrasill sent his servants the to destroy them and eradicate the abnormality. These events lead into the three materials which are set in this Digital World. Digimon Data Squad In Digimon Data Squad few people are aware of the Digital World's existence. DATS (short for Digital Accident Tactics Squad), a secret government organization is in charge of trying to avoid, prevent and clean up damage or attacks that Digimon cause in the Real World. Many of the Tamers in this series are DATS members. However, most Digimon in this Digital World hate humanity due to a genocide attempt perpetrated by Akihiro Kurata ten years before the events of the series. A large part of the Digital World appears to be ruled by , one of the Olympus Twelve, but not all Digimon are under his rule or even agree with it. King Drasil reigns as the god of the Digital World and is served by the , a group of powerful Warrior Digimon. Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion, the Digital World's balance is maintained by the Code Crown, which allows its user to rule over the Digital World and even alter its appearance. According to the Digital World researcher , this Digital World has existed much longer than the human world, and it was only recently that humans progressed to utilize digital technology. By that time, a group of Digimon were battling to keep both their world and the humans' world from being conquered. However, the fight ended with the Digimon sealed into DigiMemories while the Code Crown's fragmentation causes the Digital World to be divided into multiple "Zones" which become under attack by the Bagra Army's forces. But despite the actions of the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare, Bagramon reforms the Code Crown and reformats the Digital World into seven land masses with his fortress in the center of it. Entering and Exiting the Digital World Each anime and manga series has a different way for Digimon, humans and other beings to cross back and forth through the Real and Digital Worlds. Digimon Adventure, Adventure 02, and Adventure tri. In Digimon Adventure, transit to the Digital World was only possible via a preexisting gateway. The gateways were unlocked with the use of Digivices, pocket-sized devices that assisted in this task and helping a DigiDestined's partner Digimon Digivolve during battle. Other methods of going to the Digital World were possible but these were only rarely used in the series. The exact mechanics for how the portals open are unknown, but in Digimon Adventure 02 it was shown that they could be sealed so that nothing could cross them. In the movie released prior to the start of the series there was no explanation for how a gateway between the Real and Digital Worlds opened, just that for a brief period Digimon could freely travel across. Digimon Adventure 02 introduces Digi-Ports, programs built into computers which allowed access to the Digital World. The precise origins of the programs are unclear but they are activated by D-3s, the kind of Digivice used in this series. The original Digivice cannot be used to open Digi-Ports but if a Digi-Port program has already been opened the person wielding the original Digivice can still travel to the Digital World. Digi-Ports are capable of appearing on computers randomly. Before the existence of D-3s the original DigiDestined had to open the Digi-Port program and hope the gate was open, though it would open or close according to chance and was never open two days in a row according to Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. In the second Adventure movie, Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! a Digimon named was able to infiltrate the wires comprising the Internet. In the sequel movie Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon a digivolved form of the same Digimon broke apart its data and materialized out of the Internet onto Earth. At the end of Digimon Adventure tri. Izzy is working on a new gate to freely travel into the Digital World without the use of Digi-Ports or any Digivice. Digimon Tamers Humans still required some form of portal to access the Digital World in Digimon Tamers. Unlike previous series, gateways appear randomly and do not require a Digivice to traverse. The main portal used is found beneath the shed where was staying. This series's random portals cannot transport humans back from Digital World, so instead the Monster Makers designed the Ark. It materialized in the Digital World as a vessel which the Tamers boarded to Bio-Emerge in the Real World. A final method of returning to the Real World was mentioned by Ryo to Rika that involved going to another world between the Digital and Real Worlds though it was never used or explained further in the series. One man, Gorou Mizuno, alias Shibumi had his projected into the Digital World when he entered into a following a . His body could be seen in the Digital World and he could speak but he was translucent and otherwise immaterial. How he could do this was never explained. Digimon Frontier Traveling to and from the Digital World in Digimon Frontier is accomplished via the use of Trailmon, Digimon who are sentient trains. The railways of this Digital World World traverse dimensions as well as landscapes; the Shibuya Train Station located on Earth is situated beneath Tokyo's Shibuya Station. This station is known only to Digimon and the humans summoned there. However, the station is integrated into the main systems of Shibuya and accessible through the normal station's elevator, though at a level much deeper than the elevator would normally imply. Digimon Frontier also has another case of a human consciousness being projected into the Digital World. Koichi Kimura is taken there when he falls down a flight of stairs. Though it appears he has a physical body in the Digital World, he does not sustain any damage when the other DigiDestined, who were physically transported, do, and his own fractal code is never open for taking until his actual consciousness is scanned by which causes him to flatline in the Human World. Digimon Data Squad In Digimon Data Squad, Digimon travel between worlds using DigiGates. In this series, DigiGates do not appear randomly and cannot be opened with nor do they require a Digivice to access. DigiGates are created using a machine, a few of which belong to DATS, the Crier family and Kurata. DATS can also create Digital Gates using a machine to send Digitamas of rogue Digimon back to the Digital World. Human transfer to and from the Digital World is also possible and called a Digital Dive. Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion, each of the humans who enter the Digital World is pulled in by a specific powerful Digimon— for Mikey Kudo, Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurgi, for Nene Amano and Ewan Amano, for Christopher Aonuma, and for Ryouma Mogami. is sent to the Real World by Bagramon alongside Mikey, , Angie and Jeremy after being defeated by and . Bagramon later uses the power of the Sword of Storms and Dark Stone to penetrate the barrier between both worlds and invade Earth not long after. Notes and references See also Category:Locations Category:Terms